Biometric identification apparatuses and methods, which use biometric information such as fingerprints for biometric identification, were used only in limited applications such as criminal investigations. However, since the September 11th terrorist attacks in the U.S., biometric identification has been widely introduced in various facilities such as airports as well in order to enhance the security of immigration checks. Problems with biometric authentication apparatuses and methods include measures against fake fingers.
A biometric information measuring apparatus and a biometric information measuring method (a biometric authentication apparatus and a biometric authentication method) that provide protection against fake fingers are described in PTL 1. The technique described in PTL 1 uses ultrasound to measure blood flow rate in conjunction with fingerprint authentication by an imaging unit, thereby determining whether or not a finger is fake.
Another authentication apparatus (a biometric authentication apparatus and a biometric authentication method) that uses biometric information and provides protection against fake fingers is described in PTL 2. The technique described in PTL 2 uses finger blood vessel patterns in conjunction with an image of a finger print to determine whether or not a finger is fake.